This invention relates to a correction device for typewriters comprising a typing ribbon, a vibrator and an element which can be set in order to effect a stroke variation of the vibrator.
A correcting device is known, fitted to a typewriter in which the typing ribbon is of the two-colour type, the upper part being constituted by a normal typing ribbon and the lower part constituted by an erasing ribbon. This device has the drawback of using only one half of the height of the typing ribbon. The maximum typing capacity is therefore reduced. Moreover, because the typing ribbon is reversed many times in order to obtain optimum utilisation, an already used portion of erasing ribbon which has no further erasing capability can become located in front of the character to be erased.
Other correction devices fitted to typewriters are known, which however require the use of numerous components and considerable modifications to the structure of a typewriter not having the erasing function, because of which machines provided with this device are very costly.